cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
CW Legacies Wiki:Penelope and Josie
Summary This is the romantic pairing of Josie Saltzman and Penelope Park. Throughout the season both have shown to not be over each other and really care for each other. Although Josie calls Penelope 'Satan' she still cares for her deeply. Quotes "I Love you Jojo. I love you with all my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart." "You used to like it when I went low." "Honey you crush on me." "My last crush was Satan." Trivia * They both care deeply for each other. * Penelope hates Lizzie because of the way she treats Josie. Moments Season 1 This Is The Part Where You Run As Josie Saltzman and Lizzie Saltzman are giving Rafael Waithe a tour around the school, they see Mr. Williams classroom that has a Penelope Park, or as Lizzie would say, “Josie’s evil ex.” Penelope notices them then gives a wink and does the spell. After walking away from Lizzie and Rafael she sits with Milton Greasley. He mentions her small crush on Rafael and says, “Plus, i’m still nursing a wounded soul.” He replies with “Penelope park.” She then says to never mention that name. As Josie was walking around she sees Penelope, both stare at each other. They both had ‘I miss you faces’. Penelope then walks away with some friends. She then goes and sits with Rafael by the fire. He mentions how he loved his girlfriend like how the people in the movies do. She replies with, “People who say that are the people who have never had their hearts crushed.” Meaning Penelope really hurt her by dumping her. Josie walks in on MG (Milton) and Penelope kissing. Right as he was about to bite her neck she stops him. Penelope then turns her head and looks at Josie, who then walks out of the room. Penelope had a very satisfied look on her face, like she was happy she made Josie jealous or mad. During the conversation she and Lizzie had while laying in bed together, Josie looked upset to be talking about Penelope with someone else. After making up with MG, Josie stares at a laughing Penelope who is with her friends. She then casts a spell to catch her arm on fire, also burning her hair. Hope Mikaelson comes into Josie’s room to ask if she’ll do black magic with her. Josie disagrees, but when Hope mentions how she lit her ex’s arm on fire she does it. Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn Penelope interrupts Lizzie and Josie’s conversation by saying Lizzie is pregnant. Josie responds with, “Be gone evil one.” Penelope replies with, “Already am. But hot tip, next time you burn your ex’s hair off make sure she can’t rock a lob.” With that Penelope gives a little smile then leaves. MG runs up to Penelope who has his water bottle. He says to her “Your lucky i’m still talking to you, after that stunt you pulled last night, kissing me like that.” She says, “I was giving you what you wanted.” Then MG adds, “No, You were taking a shot at Josie, and when someone other than Lizzie takes a shot at Josie, they tend to wake up with scabies. You ever had scabies before? They’re nasty.” During Josie’s pep talk on losing the game Penelope shows up and offers to take a different approach to the game. Josie says “How on earth do you always do that? She always appears out of smoke.” When Penelope says they should win without using their powers she looks at Josie. As everybody goes back to the field Josie stands there for a second, looking upset with Penelope. Josie also walks back to the others, Penelope looking proud she made Josie upset. We’re Being Punked, Pedro While Hope and Josie were walking together Hope mentions her last crush. Josie answers with, “Well, my last crush was actually Satan.”, meaning Penelope. Malivore Josie walks in on Penelope talking bad about Lizzie. She tells Penelope, “So you're running for honor council just to spite her. That's low Penelope, even for you.” Penelope responds with “You used to like it when I went low.” in a flirtatious tone. Josie looks away saying “You know what I mean.” Josie threatens to crush Penelope but she says, honey you crush on me. Josie walks around asking people to vote for Lizzie. Josie makes a deal with a girl, which Penelope sees happen. Josie walks away looking at Penelope nervously. Josie is chosen to be witch representative, in shock she looks at Penelope who winks. Penelope got the witches to vote for her. While Lizzie is punching a punching bag, Penelope walks in. Lizzie asks why she hates her so much. Penelope says, “This isn’t about you, shocking I know. It’s about how you treat Josie.” “Did you think to ask her if she wanted to run for the council before you assumed you’d win. You’ve left her with no room for herself, she spends all of her energy taking care of you. She doesn’t have time for a relationship because you are a black hole of time and energy and love. Just sucking it all up, never giving any of it back. Oh, she won’t ever bring your world down, so I will do it for her.” This really shows how much Josie means to Penelope. She says the reason they broke up was because of Lizzie and how she takes up to much of Josie’s energy and time. Mombie Dearest Penelope surprises Josie and Lizzie with birthday cupcakes. She tells Josie and Lizzie that their mom isn’t coming, disappointing both of them. Later, Penelope is talking to MG who mentions the fact she told Josie and Lizzie their mom isn’t coming. She says it was only meant for Lizzie, meaning she only wanted to hurt Lizzie’s feelings and not Josie’s. After Josie puts on the necklace Hope got her Penelope walks in saying hey Jojo. Penelope asks if she needs an escort, but Josie replies with sure, do you know anyone who’s heart isn’t made of stone. Penelope tries to convince her that she needs to start taking care of herself rather than focusing on Lizzie. Josie talks to her mom about a girl she was with last year, meaning Penelope. She says she got her heart broken by her and obviously still a little upset about it. Penelope watches Lizzie and MG dance when she notices Josie still isn’t there. Penelope gets worried and asks a few people if they’ve seen her. Hope walks by not wanting to make bitchy banter with Penelope. Hope stops and say she could use help finding Josie. A worried Penelope doesn’t hesitate to grab a shovel and help find Josie. When MG pulls Josie up from the ground Penelope, along with Hope and MG, is relieved she is ok. While Penelope and MG are talking, Josie walks by and thanks Mg for his superhero services. Penelope being upset she didn’t get a thanks stops Josie. Josie then blames her for getting buried in the first place. Penelope replies to her by saying, “Your right. This world needs a selfless and selfish to keep spinning, I happen to be the ladder.” With that she pulls Josie in for a kiss. Josie pulls away to say, “I hate you.” Penelope responds with “I know.” They then kiss again. There’s A World Where Your Dreams Come True In this episode Josie dies, not literally. Lizzie follows a bunch of people to a sad Penelope in front of a casket. When she sees Lizzie there Penelope yells at her to get out. Penelope is obviously very torn by her death. We’re Gonna Need A Spotlight Josie walks up to hoping wondering if she knows where the canes are for the performance. Hope says, “I’ll keep an eye out but I think someone has an eye out for you.”, meaning Penelope. Josie tries hiding behind Hope but Penelope still sees her. She hands Josie a note then asks her to read it in private. Josie says she won’t read it at all, which saddens Penelope. Hope makes a joke about the note asking what it might say, check this box if you want to kiss me or check this box if you want to kill me. When Lizzie is yelling for Josie since she is late for dance rehearsals Josie comes in wanting to change everything about the dance. While Josie is making all these different demands, Penelope has an impressed smile on her face, like she is proud of Josie for standing up to Lizzie. As Penelope is looking at herself in the mirror Josie comes up behind her. Penelope mentions that she isn’t doing a good job of avoiding her. Josie says she is sick of doing a good job and suggest they should leave. While both girls are looking for the earn, Josie asks what was in the note Penelope wrote. This saddens Penelope cause Josie still hasn’t read the note. Penelope takes this upon herself to kiss Josie and say that’s what was in the note. Josie then kisses her again and says they are never getting back together. They touch foreheads for a moment. Hope throws Penelope into the stack of canes. Josie looks at Penelope then says to Hope, “You shouldn’t have done that.” She then starts making a fireball to throw at Hope until being stopped by Lizzie. Let’s Just Finish The Dance While Josie is working on things for the pageant Penelope offers to go to her room for ‘binge watch and chill’ but Josie says they only make out when magical slugs invade their brain. Penelope actually wanted to talk to Josie about the note she still hasn’t read. Penelope then finds out she is going to throw some rounds so Lizzie can win, which shocks Penelope. When Lizzie chooses Hope to replace her in the pageant Penelope looks shocked that she didn’t choose Josie instead. Penelope gave MG another thing to do so she could dance with Josie. When Josie gets the que to trip Penelope grabs her, dipping her. Once again Penelope tries to convince Josie that she needs to take care of herself instead putting all her energy on Lizzie. While walking past each other in the hall, Penelope asks how the interview portion went. She then accuses Penelope of spying on her and everyone else which Penelope admits to. She was reading Josie’s journal for good, like to convince her to win Miss Mystic Falls. Penelope then says she should try to win which results in Josie saying that she is selfish, obnoxious, and evil. Penelope ends up being Josie’s escort since MG is MIA. Josie tells Penelope her plan, that she is going to fall on Hope’s fiercest competitor. Penelope disagrees with this and tells her, “You are so much better than that. I know Lizzie doesn’t think you could win but…. I do.” Penelope convinces her that she should walk with her head held high, list like her mom did. When their names are announced they smile at each other. The rest of the way down the stairs Penelope is staring at Josie with loving and proud eyes. Before deciding to fall on the girl she takes a look at Penelope who is disappointed in the choice she is making. Penelope then says, “What are you going to do when i’m not here to fight for you anymore.” This confuses Josie. Penelope then tells her she would know if she would just read the letter. After reading Penelope’s letter she gets angry at Lizzie. Apparently Lizzie knew that Penelope was moving and never told Josie about it. As Penelope is about to leave Josie comes in to stop her from going. Penelope figures she finally read the letter. “Penelope, don’t leave.” Josie says upset. “You know for weeks I have been hoping you would give me one reason to stay, instead you gave me a thousand reasons to go. Losing, on purpose, always putting yourself second. My heart can’t take it and I will not wait around to see what happens to you next.” They both start to get very emotional, Penelope wiping Josie’s tears. They press their foreheads together then share a short kiss. They then share a hug, Josie still looks likes she’s in shock by the fact that Penelope is leaving. Penelope then tells Josie, “I love you Jojo. I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart.” Josie fails to return the ‘I love you’ but deep down Penelope knows. She quotes Josies’s exact words then walk away, leaving the school. I’ll Tell You A Story Josie sleeps in Penelope’s old room still sad by her leaving. During the episode Josie is also seen wearing some of Penelope’s clothing. Season 2 Screw Endgame Lizzie and Hope are in the woods and Lizzie mentions that Josie and Landon Kirby are going to have sex. Lizzie says that Josie and Landon are filling a void left you Hope and Penelope. She also says Hope and Landon are made for each other, meaning she might ship Posie. Josie is waiting for Landon to come back she hears supposed clawing under her bed. She doesn't find rats but she finds the journal Penelope gave her in Let's Just Finish The Dance. She caresses her hand over Penelope's name, bringing back memories. In it she finds 'A Song About Hope', written by Landon. Finding this makes her question having sex with Landon. Josie decides to not have sex with Landon because of this. Penelope stopped them from doing this without having to be there. Josie might still have feelings for her because of the way she looked at the journal. That's Nothing I Had To Remember Josie knocks Freya Mikaelson unconscious and before she leaves she grabs Penelope's journal. Lizzie asks how Josie found out, Josie replies saying she found Penelope's journal. This is her first time mentioning her name since Penelope left. See also Category:Legacies Category:Episodes Category:TV Series